Never Be The Same Again
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: ONE-SHOT REQUEST FOR: Lovable Lonz. Chloe comes home to find one thing she never thought she'd see, Jimmy cheating on her. So she runs out of her apartment and meets an old friend who is in town. Who is it? Read and find out!


**NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN**

**R**

**BY:** BrokenAngel1753

* * *

**DISCLAMERS:** I own nothing if I did I would have my own place out in the country…and a dog or something…yes that'd be nice. But since I own nothing I have no money.

**SUMMARY:** Chloe finds out a secret she wished she never found out; but when a certain hero comes around to sweep her off her feet…things take a turn for a better. **ONE SHOT**

**Author's Note: **This story was a request my very first at that! :D

* * *

Nothing was worse than what Chloe had seen. She finished her work sooner than she thought and headed home. She got into her car drove to her Metropolis apartment and opened the door.

Nothing special about that; it was routine except for the fact Jimmy wasn't at the kitchen table waiting for her with a smile. He was no where to be seen. It was that moment she heard a grunt from the other room; the bed room. She rolled her eyes with a grin thinking Jimmy was trying and failing at moving some furniture again. He was trying to redecorate by moving the dresser and such. So she put her coat on the rack and placed her purse on the counter. She then turned towards the bedroom and reached for the door.

"Oh god-d…" she heard him groan she bit her lip trying to hold back laughter he must be failing at moving what had to be the bed because she heard the squeak of the mattress moving. As she placed her warm hand on the door knob she turned the brass handle and slowly opened the door.

"Jimmy I'm home early and I—" she froze noticing he wasn't moving the furniture…he was moving _on _said furniture. She heard a gasp and noticed a blonde woman looked up from underneath _her _boyfriend.

"CHLOE!" Jimmy gasped in surprise as he stopped slamming into the blonde who Chloe now dubbed 'The bleach blonde tramp' in her head.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed tears being to well up in her eyes as she turned quickly around to walk away. Running towards her purse she grabbed in holding back the tears. She heard Jimmy swear and the blonde god that _blonde_tramp! She heard light foot steps and turned to see the blonde wrapped up in a sheet.

"Chloe…I'm sorry…" Chloe nearly gagged as she noticed the blonde _slut_ that was screwing her _boyfriend _was Kara. Kara Kent the sweet _innocent_ cousin of Clark!

"What the _fuck _Kara? I thought you were my _friend_ and now _this_?" she growled as she stormed past Kara grabbing her coat and slamming the door. She heard it open again and Jimmy calling out to her.

"Chloe! CHLOE! IT WAS A MISTAKE!" she heard him call yet something told her it wasn't and that it wasn't the first time.

She felt the very tears that could heal, burn her like acid beginning to fall as she ran down the sidewalk her heeled boots clicking furiously on the concrete. She needed to run far away from her asshole of a boyfriend and that stupid bleach blonde tramp. She wasn't looking where she was going and nearly walked in front of an eighteen wheeler before a young woman pulled her back.

"Watch it lady!" the truck driver called out angrily she turned to look at the woman who was looking in her purse for something. Great it was another; _bleach blonde_! She glared and turned to look at the 'walk' light glow and ran across the street. She needed a place to crash and immediately remembered what Oliver told her. If she ever needed a place to stay she was welcomed. After all she was his Watchtower in the JLA. So she began to slow down as she reached the building hoping no one was there until she got her tears under control.

As she opened the door she heard someone in the kitchen and considered leaving.

"Ollie man you are running out of food!" she heard from the kitchen as she looked up she saw Bart walk out of the kitchen with a sandwich in one hand and a soda in the other.

"Oh you aren't Ollie..." he said before disappearing and then appearing again in a flash as he always called it. "Not that I am complaining _Chloelicious_…" he said with a smirk. She couldn't help but stare the boy no scratch that he was nearly 19 now was standing in front of her looking at her as if she was the best thing that he'd ever seen. Why couldn't Jimmy look at her that way anymore? She felt the tears beginning to pour down her cheeks.

"Chloe? W-what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he sped off for a second and came back with a bouquet of tulips.

"Chloelicious _please _don't cry…look tulips your fav!" he said desperately trying to get her to stop crying.

"H-he _cheated_ on me…" she whispered heartbroken how could her life get any worse?

"Who _Jimmy_? Why would he cheat on you Chloe? You're perfect! Sexy, smart, adventurous, spunky and _so_ much more…he's a dumb ass for cheating on you!" he said spitting Jimmy's name out like it was poison.

"Corny much Bart?" she said with a weak laugh. What did that _slut _have that she didn't?

"Who'd he cheat on you with? I'll _kill _him! He won't see it coming I'll be gone in a flash!" Bart started saying with anger laced in his voice.

"_Kara_. Bart, please don't kill him. God I just want to forget him and that…that _bitch_." She snarled angrily before looking down at the flowers that Bart was still holding.

"Fine; only because you asked me not to Chloelicious. Now please stop crying please?" He said softly leading her towards the couch placing the tulips on the table.

"What does _she_ have that I don't?" she spat out angrily. Bart just frowned before leaning in towards her.

"Nothing; She can't hold a flame to you my Chloelicious _bonita_. She is a speck compared to you. She'll _never_ be as amazing as you." He whispered softly. Chloe smiled before moving to kiss his cheek but he turned at the last second so her lips touched his. She watched his eyes go wide and felt her own do the same.

"Chloe…" he whispered as they pulled back, His first kiss from Chloe.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have…I'm sorry Bart…" she babbled as she blushed furiously but she was cut off from Bart's lips crashing onto hers again. She gave a small smile as she let her instinct take over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"B-Bart…" she moaned as his tongue slid past her lips and met her own. She couldn't believe she was kissing him. She felt his hands move to her waist holding her as if she'd break. That was when she felt the cliché sparks from the kiss. It seemed _right_ that she was meant to do this.

"Chloe…" he whispered in her ear making her shiver in delight. How was Bart Allen doing this to her? Whatever he was doing she never wanted him to stop. She gave a small gasp as his fingers brushed against her bare skin on her hip as her shirt rose a bit.  
"Bart…I want this. Make me forget. Let me know I'm worth it…" she whispered.

"Now who is corny Chloelicious?" he laughed in her ear as he picked her up and rushed to the guest bedroom of Oliver's apartment. He placed her on the bed with a smile and gave a grin as the radio began to play Bad Company's song 'She Brings Me Love'.

"Wow is that a sign or what?" he laughed as he fell on the bed with a bounce next to Chloe.

"Just as long as you don't start singing…don't think I forgot last years League Christmas party. My ears are still ringing from your off key singing." She laughed; he feigned anger as she just laughed harder.

"Whatever; I think you have me confused with AC and Clark. _They_ were the ones who couldn't sing!" he said with a grin as he kissed her again. Before she knew it their clothes were on the floor, TV, phone and lamp around the room from where they threw it. She looked up at Bart who was grinning.

"And I thought you looked beautiful before Chloelicious…" he whispered his warm breath hitting her ear making her moan. She gasped as his fingers slid from her face down to her hips slowly. Before she knew it he had slid a finger inside of her followed by two more. She gasped at the feeling as he curled his fingers to hit her at a perfect angle.

"B-Bart…" she said grabbing his shoulders as he sped up but not as fast as he could making her go crazy. He had that grin on his face as she met his fingers thrusts letting out a scream as she climaxed, he kept thrusting his fingers until she came down from her passionate high.

"Don't quit on me now Chloelicious I'm just getting started!" he said with a laugh making her grin. Before she knew it he was dipping his tongue in her navel and trailing lower she let out a gasp.

"Shhh…don't want Boy Scout rushing in before I'm done with you." He said with a laugh just as she was about to smack him for his cheeky comment his tongue slid into her making her back arch in pleasure. Her fingers laced in his wild and unruly hair holding him in place. She met his tongue's thrusts gasping in pleasure it was obvious Bart knew what he was doing unlike _Jimmy _she was glad she caught him other wise _this _wouldn't be happening. She screamed out as she climaxed for a second time but just like before he didn't stop until she rode out the last wave of pleasure. Slowly and teasingly he pulled out and kissed her stomach.

"Hmm I think I am finished now…what'd you think Chloelicious?" he said with a smirk looking down at her, she glared and pulled him down for another kiss.

"Oh so you want _more_? I guess if you want…" he said still smirking as he kissed her even more passionately than before. Her eyes went wide as he thrust into her. God this was the best day of her life! They met each others thrust with gasps and moans of pleasure never breaking eye contact.

"So beautiful…he was stupid for leaving you for _her_…god Chloe…" he whispered lustfully in her ear as he sped up. Chloe's fingers clung to his back leaving marks as he kept thrusting wildly. She let out a scream; and as if on cue they both climaxed at the same time and kept up their pace until it was over. Bart collapsed on her resting his head on her bare chest panting with that grin of his on his face.

But then the door slammed open and the two new found lovers looked up in shock and horror as the whole League was standing in the door way with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"W-we heard a-a s-scream…" Clark stuttered as he blushed madly.

"Just my Chloelicious…" Bart said with a cheeky grin. But the thing that amazed them was Oliver pulled out his wallet and held his hand out to AC and Victor.

"Pay up! You said she would _never_ fall for him! I think this is evidence!" With a groan the two men handed their leader money which made Chloe laugh.

"Nice to know I made you _richer_ Oliver. Now if you guys don't mind?" she said with a grin. Apparently Bart's cheekiness was rubbing off on her. As the four men left with a click of the door she looked down at Bart who was still resting his head on her chest.

"I love you…" she whispered with a smile. He kissed her pulse and grinned.

"I love you too Chloelicious." He laughed as she trailed her fingers up and down his spine.

* * *

**16 Years Later**

* * *

It had been 16 years and nine months since that day. Chloe never forgot that day.

"MOM!" she heard her daughter yes daughter scream. Before she knew it the girl burst the door to HQ open.

"Tell Lara that dad _wayy _cooler than Uncle Clark!" she whined it was obvious whose daughter she was; a spitting image of her father but with Chloe's blonde hair. She had to laugh Clark and Lois' daughter inherited her mother's personality, but her father's looks.

"Clover…I'm working you know that. Now if you could wait until _after _I am done here then we'll settle this then alright?" she said as she continued to stare at the computer screen.

"Chloelicious! Mission was a complete success!" Her husband said with a gust of wind as he appeared behind her and kissed her neck.

"DADDY! You're home!" Bart turned to see his sixteen year old daughter grinning as she rushed over to hug him.

"Maybe you can help me prove to Lara that you are _soo_ much cooler than Uncle Clark!" she said with a grin making her parents laugh.

"So I'm not cool?" Clover's eyes went wide as she turned to see her 'Uncle Clark' give her the puppy dog pout.

"You're cool Uncle Clark but not as cool as my dad!" she said with a grin.

"So how is my beautiful wife? And how's the baby?" Bart asked as he slid his hands onto his wife's swollen stomach that had their _fourth _child.

"We're fine. Oh and Gabriel has his powers now…apparently he was just a late bloomer in the powers department. He fell today and scraped his knee only to have it heal two seconds later; which made Moira quite mad. Claiming she wants to be a superhero like her daddy and Uncles." She said with a grin.

_In the sixteen years Chloe had married Bart and had three almost four kids she was due in a month; Clover or Clo who was 16 and had both of her parents' powers only her healing was faster and__ didn't require her to die to heal like her mother who could now still be living after saving someone from death. Only Clover couldn't heal others__, Gabriel who was six and little Moira who was three. Clover was like her father 100 percent, Gabe was more of a mix and little Moira was like her mother always finding a way to get into trouble until someone came to resucue her. It was a joke amoung the League that she should've been named Chloe Jr. _

_Clark had married Lois and had two kids Jonathan who everyone called Johnny and had just turned 15 two months ago and Lara who was 14 now. Johnny was more like his father and Lara was just as nosy as her mother and had a tendencey for getting into trouble frequently._

_Oliver had a daughter, Olivia; with Dinah who left right after Olivia was born. Olivia was turning sixteen in a week. Liv was her daddy's little girl and was also quite the archer herself growing up with Auntie Chloe and Lois as her 'mothers' but through and through she was Olivia Queen a little princess in her father's eyes._

_Victor married a woman he met 14 years ago and had a daughter Victoria who was 14 now. Vivi as she is called by her father and friends is a spitting image of her father already quite the computer hacker. She even hacked into the Justice League computers and at the time she was only 12! And her younger brother Lee who also looks like Victor had just turned five has a love for computers and 'inventing' things._

_AC married a girl he met at Miami University; he and Arielle had three children. Arthur Jr. also known as AJ and his twin sister Maya who were 15 and little Jillian, Jill was already six like Gabriel. And was much to her annoyance known as Gillian by her older brother since she refuses to leave a pool or water once she is in it. Like the rest of her family she enjoys swimming and marine life and is already talking to her pet fish. AJ and Maya have shown signs of inheriting all of their father's abilities while Jill just has signs of being able to talk to marine life. _

_Jimmy married Kara shortly after the whole 'incident' Kara wound up pregnant and to spare her self the humiliation married Jimmy. They had a daughter Jennifer or Jenny who inherited her mother's looks and powers; but her father's geeky habits. Her parents had a rocky relationship even after they had another daughter Jamie who was already ten. No one really talked to any of them it also helps that they moved to Minnesota ten years ago. _

_Even Lex Luthor had a child; Alexia Luthor who was 15. She was already an arch nemesis according to Olivia; Much to her father's amusement and displeasure; since they still had issues with her father. Known amoungst the media as a little spoiled brat and quite a trouble maker._

_But in all Chloe was happy with her life. She had the loving husband she always wanted; the friends that were always there for her and a family. There wasn't much more she could ask for. _

_They all also changed in appearance. Chloe's hair was longer and it curled slightly at her elbows, she also gained more curves with her pregnancies. Bart like all of the boys minus Clark grew a goatee. And his hair was still the same style from 16-years ago, he had even gained some muscles but still wasn't as buff as the others not that Chloe cared. Lois' hair was a choppy yet fashionable cut to her chin kind of like Chloe had in high school. It was quite humorous because Lois claimed she would _never_ have short hair yet now she claimed she would never have long hair again._

As Chloe stood up and stretched, she notice the League 'family' was all in the TV room all doing something of interest. She grinned as she saw her husband grinning at his master-piece.

"I DID IT! SANDWICH-ZILLA! TEN DIFFERENT TYPES OF MEAT, LETTUCE, MAYONNAISE, TOMATOES, FOUR TYPES OF CHEESE AND SUB ROLLS! CHLOE I AM THE SANDWICH KING!" He nearly squealed which made everyone turn to laugh.

"Uncle Bart I think you lost it…" Olivia started as she laughed at him. But like always he was too fascinated by his food.

"Alright sandwich king let's calm down…last thing we need is—" she never got to finish her sentence. She felt a sharp pain in her side.

"C-Clark…" she groaned her friend looked up hearing her whisper as well as his two kids. And he rushed over to stop her from falling.

"MOM!" Clover screamed running over using her super speed. Bart looked up and ran over just as fast to his wife.

"CHLOE! What's wrong?!" he gasped in horror.

"The baby is in a hurry and wants to come _now_get me to a hospital! G-ahh! This is one thing I don't miss about being pregnant!" she groaned as her husband picked her up and rushed to the car. Even a super hero had to drive to a hospital during an event like this. The whole secrecy thing was urgent these days.

After six hours of the League sitting in the hospital hearing screams of pain from their precious Watchtower they were getting antsy.

"So what do you think it'll be?" Oliver asked just as Bart slammed the door open grinning.

"IT'S A BOY! I HAVE A SON!" He screamed jumping up and down.

"Calm down Sandwich King!" Chloe yelled from the delivery room causing Bart to blush and the others to laugh.

"Come on! You gotta see him! Look! See! My little Bryce…isn't he _amazing_?!" Bart was still bouncing for joy. Seeing a thirty four year old man act like this was quite humorous.

"Daddy…you need to calm down…now move over you're blocking my baby brother!" Clover squealed as she kneeled over to see Bryce.

It was official _now _was the best moment of Chloe's life. If you had told her younger self she'd end up married to Bart Allen she would laugh, if you told her she'd end up finding Jimmy cheat on her she'd punch you in the face. And if you told her she'd have four beautiful children she would ask if you were crazy. But she had all that and could never be happier. Her life was perfect.

And to make things corny like her whole life has been since that night, the radio began playing 'Never Be The Same Again' by Melanie C; making Bart smirk as he sat next to his wife.

"Is this not another sign or what Chloelicious?" Chloe laughed at her husband as she looked up into his eyes.

"Just shut up with the sappy crap and kiss her Bart!" Lois hollered making everyone laugh even harder.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. I even gave an epilogue! **

**Oh and for Clover's healing think Wolverine like healing…does that make sense? **

**And I will send a link to anyone who wants to know what the kids look like I promise! :) **

**I HAVE DECIDED TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT ALL OF THE KIDS! SO FAR ALL I HAVE IS AN IDEA AND CHARACTER REFERENCES!**


End file.
